


I'll See You in the Future

by Sinna



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinna/pseuds/Sinna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire has had a death sentence hanging over him for two years. He's stopped worrying about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll See You in the Future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nautilics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautilics/gifts).



> Happy holidays! Not a particularly Christmas-y fic, but I hope you like it.

The subway is as silent as ever. The trains stopped running fifteen years ago. Sometimes, when he thinks back, Grantaire can remember those days. Before everything went wrong and the tyrannical and ironically named Liberty Party had taken control.

Enjolras, angelic even with the gleam of his long blond hair dulled by dirt and mud, is waiting outside the half-rusted subway car they’ve adopted as their base of operations. He smiles a little when he sees Grantaire.

“I’m glad you’re not dead,” he says, with something that could almost be fondness.

“Don’t worry, fearless leader. It would take more than a police patrol to get me.”

Enjolras frowns.

“You ran into a police patrol?”

“Only a small one. I got away.”

“You’re sure you weren’t followed?”

“I’m certain of it,” Grantaire promises.

He doesn’t mention the Molotov cocktails he used to ensure his escape. Enjolras is firm in his resolve that no one strike back until they’re ready to pull off a big operation. One injured police soldier, and you’re on The List. And once you’re on The List, your days are numbered. Grantaire has been on The List since long before he met Enjolras. A few more deaths won’t change anything. He’s avoided it this long. They say no one’s evaded them for more than two weeks, but it’s been months and Grantaire is still here. Maybe it won’t be long until they catch him, but maybe he doesn’t care.

He follows Enjolras inside. Members of their small resistance group are packed into the car. Combeferre and Courfeyrac beckon Enjolras to join them over by the group’s sole computer connected to the resistance network, and Grantaire heads the opposite direction, towards Joly and Bossuet.

“How’s Musichetta?” he asks.

Joly smiles.

“She’s fine,” he says. “She still doesn’t like that we’re involved in this. She says we’ll get our heads chopped off.”

“Gunned down, more likely,” Grantaire offers.

“Knowing me, I’ll trip and fall off a rooftop before they can catch me,” Bossuet remarks with a laugh.

“Anyone have a bottle of beer?” Grantaire asks. “I’m afraid I dropped my last one while on the run from a police patrol.”

“Grantaire, that’s a lie and you know it,” Joly insists.

Grantaire pouts. Technically, it’s true, for once. They don’t need to know that said bottle happened to explode when he dropped it.

“Here you go.”

With a sigh, Joly hands over a bottle. Grantaire uncaps it and takes a long sip, hoping he can drown his increasingly terrible mood in alcohol.

“Grantaire, can I talk to you?”

Grantaire is surprised to see Enjolras standing over him. He looks furious. Grantaire slowly sets the bottle down.

“What is it?”

Enjolras grabs his arm.

“Outside,” he insists.

A little confused, Grantaire follows him out of the car.

“Enjolras, what is this about?”

Enjolras won’t meet his eyes.

“I don’t think your police run-in today was as undetected as you thought.”

“They couldn’t have followed me here,” Grantaire insists again. “I was careful.”

“It’s not about them following you,” Enjolras tells him.

A sinking feeling manifests itself in Grantaire’s stomach.

“Then what is this about?”

“One of the resistance groups we’re in contact with managed to get a spy in the List Force to leak The List.”

“What does that have to do with me?” Grantaire asks, feigning nonchalance.

“Your name is on there.”

Grantaire sighs. He might as well be honest.

“I know. It’s not for today.”

Whatever Enjolras was expecting, it wasn’t that.

“You know? How long have you been on there?”

Grantaire shrugs.

“Two years, give or take a few months.”

It takes Enjolras almost a full minute to digest that.

“Two years? That’s -”

“Since before I met you, yes,” Grantaire confirms.

“But no one’s ever survived more than two weeks.”

“That’s a bit of an exaggeration. It was true for a while, but once people started breaking that record, it’s not like they could admit that it was no longer true. At least, not if they wanted the population to remain subdued.”

“So you’ve been lying to us and endangering us for months?” Enjolras accuses.

“I would never!” Grantaire retorts. “I’m no more danger to the group than anyone else.”

“How?” Enjolras asks. “Lamarque was the best fighter I ever knew and they took him down in a matter of days. What makes you so special that you don’t have to worry about being on The List?”

 “It’s not about fighting ability,” Grantaire tells him. “It’s about avoiding them. Avoid them for a month, and you have a chance. They stop worrying so much about you. Avoid them for a year and they barely remember you exist. They have other fish to fry. I know how to avoid them. I know how to make sure that anyone who does see me doesn’t live to tell the tale. They probably think I died a long time ago.”

“Are you sure about that?” Enjolras asks. “How do you know?”

Well, it’s probably about time for full disclosure.

“I used to be on the List Force,” he admits. “I know how they operate.”

“You were one of them?”

The expression on Enjolras’ features was one that Grantaire had hoped to never see directed towards him.

“I hated it,” he insisted quickly. “But I needed to support my sister, and no one could deny that I was good at finding people who didn’t want to be found. But there was this kid. He’d thrown a rock at a police officer and been caught in the act. That was when I decided that I couldn’t do it anymore. I helped the kid escape and got his name off the list. But List Force officers can’t just take names off the list. Replacing them is possible though. I switched my name for his and then I ran. All the traits that made me so valuable to the List Force were able to help me evade them. And here I am, two years later and still alive.”

“I can’t put the rest of the group in danger,” Enjolras says. “I’m sorry, but you can’t keep coming here.”

Grantaire hangs his head.

“I understand.”

He begins to turns away.

“If I happen to see you at Lamarque’s funeral, I wouldn’t forbid you from joining in our uprising,” Enjolras says.

Grantaire grins.

“I could kiss you.”

“Then why don’t you?” Enjolras asks.

Grantaire’s eyes widen.

“Are you serious?”

In response, Enjolras grabs a fistful of his jacket and pulls him closer.

“Kiss me.”

Grantaire does.


End file.
